A New Destiny
by X5 - 452
Summary: Serena and Darien just don't seem to feel the same about each other and they are in love with other people. But when those new loves disappear Serena and Darien must piece together the tattered remnants of their lives. Seiya/ Usagi Darien/Rei


A New Destiny  
  
By Kristine  
  
Sailor Moon was created by the absolutely fantastic Naoko Ta-keuchi and belongs to Kodansha. The characters of Sailor Moon also belong to DiC and Toei Animation.  
  
Please email me anytime at tinylittlekitty@hotmail.com with any flames or comments as both are important for any writer.  
  
I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Darien saw his girlfriend Serena across the street buying an ice cream and waited for his heart to jump the way it used to. Nothing happened. Darien frowned and waited but still nothing happened. Why don't I feel happy when I see her anymore? Darien wondered staring at Serena who hadn't noticed him yet. She was wearing her normal school uniform with her hair in her usual pigtails. Usually just seeing her hair was enough to make him go crazy but these days...  
  
"Hey Darien," a girls voice called to Darien and Darien turned to see his girlfriends best friend Rei. Suddenly Darien's heart leaped up to his throat. What? He screamed inside his head, calm it down Darien; this is Rei, not your girlfriend. Darien smiled at Rei who looked so pretty in her school uniform. She was carrying her school suitcase and a bag of groceries. It was in the afternoon so Darien figured Rei had gone shopping after school and she was headed home.  
  
"Hi Rei, how are you?" Darien asked and Rei smiled up at him with such disarming sweetness that Darien took a step back amazed for he hadn't thought of Rei like this before. Darien smiled calmly trying to look cool.  
  
"Same old, same old," Rei said with a tinkle of soft laughter and Darien laughed with her. Darien looked at Rei and thought she was very pretty. Her long black hair was soft but wild and her violet eyes were full of warmth and mischievousness.  
  
"Hey, are you coming to the dance tonight?" Rei asked suddenly looking at her shoes. The dance Rei was referring to was the annual Spring Dance held every year in Tokyo.  
  
"Sure am," Darien replied and he watched Rei turn a slight red colour before smiling and holding out his arm, "I hope you will do me the honour of a dance princess."  
  
"Why of course my Prince," Rei replied with a laugh taking his hand and suddenly both felt something strange. Rei pulled her hand away as did Darien and they stared at each other as one word came into their minds. Forbidden. Rei looked her watch trying to look for an excuse to get away from Darien not because she didn't like him but because she was trespassing. Darien belonged to Serena.  
  
"I have to go but Chad and I will be there tonight," Rei said quickly before turning and walking away.  
  
"Rei wait, here let me help you," Darien said running up to Rei and taking her grocery bag. Rei smiled at him gratefully and Darien began to tell her about his day at work and what one funny worker did. Rei laughed appreciatively as they continued to the temple. Darien looked back as they were turning the corner and saw Serena talking to Seiya, one of the Three Lights who were famous singers and good friends. You should be jealous Darien, look at the way she looks up at him, a voice in Darien's head told him, you should go over there, butt in and tell him to get away from your girlfriend, show her you care. Darien shrugged to himself and concentrated on what Rei was telling him. The problem is I don't care, Darien realised horrified, I no longer love Serena.  
  
Rei looked up at Darien and wondered. She had seen Darien watching Serena but he didn't go and talk to her. It seemed to Rei that they, well they didn't love each other anymore. Rei don't be silly, Rei said to herself smiling, that's just what you wish because you love Darien. Rei listened intently to what Darien was saying. Take what you can Rei, she told herself and held onto every word he said.  
  
Serena looked down at the vast array of ice creams and decided to choose a vanilla ice cream. While she was waiting for the vender to scoop it Serena turned around to look at all the people walking around. There were mostly couples and Serena immediately thought of Darien after a glimpse of Seiya spun through her mind. Suddenly she saw Darien but instead of running to him like she usually would have done Serena turned back pretending not to have seen him. Why don't I run to him? Serena asked her body but Serena knew the answer. She didn't have the same feelings for him anymore. If it weren't for her stupid destiny Serena would have told Darien about her lack of feelings long ago but Destiny ruled both their lives. A hand on Serena's shoulder made her turn around.  
  
"Seiya," she cried out happily as she hugged him tightly. I should be this happy to see Darien, Serena thought but she knew she just couldn't. Times had definitely changed.  
  
"Hey meatball head," Seiya greeted her and Serena slapped him playfully on his shoulder and Seiya laughed at her predictable reaction.  
  
"Don't call me that," Serena said pouting childishly and Seiya put a careless arm around her shoulder, which sent butterflies through her stomach.  
  
"I'll see you at the dance tonight then?" Seiya asked looking off into the distance.  
  
"Sure will," Serena replied before blushing and adding, "are you going to dance with me?"  
  
"Why Princess, do you really have to ask?" Seiya said with a smile and Serena giggled girlishly.  
  
"I guess not," Serena replied and Seiya looked at her adoringly.  
  
"Would I be too bold if I asked to walk you home?" Seiya asked and Serena swooned at his show of playful chivalry.  
  
"Of course not," Serena said and Seiya held out his arm. Serena wrapped hers through Seiya's then turned around to look to see where Darien was. To her surprise she saw him walking in the opposite direction with Rei. Serena, you should be jealous Darien is with your best friend and not you, Serena's head thought wildly but Serena shrugged and looked up to Seiya. The point was she didn't care at all what Darien did anymore.  
  
Seiya looked back and saw Darien walking away with Rei. What is going on? He wondered silently. Lately Serena and Darien seemed like they were moving further apart. But of course they still loved each other. Darien and Serena were meant to be. Still Seiya really wished there was a special place for him in Serena's heart.  
  
Darien came up to Serena's door and sighed resignedly before knocking. Serena opened the door and quickly crept out.  
  
"Hey," Darien replied as they hopped into his car.  
  
"Hi," Serena replied looking out the window of Darien's red sports car.  
  
"How are you?" Darien said politely.  
  
"Fine," Serena replied and they rode in silence to the dance. This was how it had been lately. No longer did they talk or laugh and joke with each other. It was so silent all the time, the spark was definitely gone and both knew they had to do something about it before the night had ended.  
  
At the dance they met the others out the front and Serena was a bit annoyed to see Mina was Seiya's partner just like it was driving Darien crazy that Chad was with Rei. They entered and before any one could sit Darien was beside Rei.  
  
"Want to dance Rei?" Darien asked flattering her with a cool smile and Rei was about to accept but then she looked at Serena who was watching with little interest.  
  
"I think you should dance with Serena first, after all she is your girlfriend," Rei said looking at Serena who said nothing but led Darien to the floor. They held each other and Darien looked deeply into Serena eyes before deciding to say something he had been dying to say for a long time.  
  
"This isn't working anymore is it?" Darien asked Serena and Serena shook her head slowly looking towards Seiya and Mina who were dancing closely.  
  
"No, it isn't," Serena agreed and the two stared at each other.  
  
"Do you think we should, you know, break up?" Darien asked and Serena looked away again at Seiya who was dancing with Mina before coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Yes, what about you?" Serena asked and Darien nodded his eyes on Rei and Chad. Suddenly both felt as though a big weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  
  
"I feel so much better now," Serena giggled and Darien agreed before scanning the floor for Rei and saw that she had cut in on Seiya and Mina.  
  
"Serena, lets go over there and butt in, seeing her with Seiya is driving me nuts," Darien said jerking his head toward Rei and Seiya who were dancing together.  
  
"Ditto," Serena said and the two made their way across the floor sneakily, the fun they used to share creeping back into them. This was how it should have been, best friends able to laugh and joke with each other, not a forced relationship because of fate. Darien walked up to Rei and Seiya clearing his throat.  
  
"May I cut in?" Darien asked and didn't wait for an answer as he swept Rei away.  
  
"Darien, I thought you were going to dance with Serena, you know the ditzy little blonde girlfriend of yours," Rei told him looking at Serena but Serena didn't act like she cared at all as she laughed at something Seiya had said.  
  
"Actually Rei, I don't have a girlfriend anymore," Darien stated clearly and Rei couldn't stop her hope from shining out of her eyes.  
  
"Really?" She asked and Darien bent his head to kiss the tip of her nose.  
  
"Yes," he replied simply and as quickly as Rei's happiness came it disappeared.  
  
"What about destiny, the future?" Rei asked and Darien frowned. He hadn't thought of that and knowing Serena like he did she hadn't thought of that either.  
  
"We make our own destiny," he replied confidently pulling her in close as a slow song began to play.  
  
"I love you Darien, I have always loved you," Rei confessed and Darien kissed her lips softly sending tingles down both their spines.  
  
"And I love you, and I never want to loose you ever again," Darien replied and Rei heart jumped in her chest.  
  
"You will never loose me," she declared her arms around Darien's neck bringing his head to her lips as she kissed him lovingly and whispered, "never."  
  
"Should I really be trespassing on Darien's property?" Seiya asked watching Rei and Darien dance away from them.  
  
"I am not Darien's property anymore," Serena said and Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't believe it I am the luckiest guy alive," Seiya announced causing Serena to laugh.  
  
"I am the luckiest girl alive because I am in your arms," Serena said huskily and Seiya kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"That you are and I am lucky to be dancing with you," Seiya said and Serena giggled before thinking, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"You are lucky to have me, if you want to have me I mean," Serena fumbled and Seiya took her chin in his hands tilting her face towards him.  
  
"I would want nothing more," he said before passionately kissing her lips and Serena felt all her troubles melt away.  
  
The next day Darien and Rei approached the temple door shyly and they saw Seiya and Serena creeping up from the other entrance. Serena and Rei stared at each other before Serena laughed.  
  
"It is so great we finally are all really happy," Serena cried out hugging Rei with one arm and Darien with the other.  
  
"I'll say," Darien added retaking Rei's hand making her blush and Rei looked at the sliding door where the other three girls were waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well here it goes, we have to tell the others now," Rei said and Serena nodded as all four entered the room.  
  
"What is going on?" Lita demanded angrily looking at the two couples.  
  
"Darien and I broke up, it wasn't working for us anymore and besides we were in love with other people," Serena explained and the three occupants in the room gasped. Darien and Serena break up? It was unheard of. They were meant to be.  
  
"Wow!" Mina exclaimed and Ami shook her head astounded.  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to," Ami squeaked and Seiya looked slyly at Serena.  
  
"I'm already used to it," he said taking Serena into his arms.  
  
"Me too," Darien, Rei and Serena chimed in looking at each other.  
  
"Well I guess we can live with that," Lita said before taking charge, "now lets get down to some serious scout business."  
  
Outside the door three women watched the five girls.  
  
"Setsuna, are you sure this is the way it has to be, that as soon as they finally found each other they must forget about each other? They are all so happy," Michiru stated and Setsuna nodded sadly.  
  
"I am afraid it must be, Darien and Serena must marry and produce Reeny," Setsuna said softly and Michiru shook her head sadly as she watched Darien and Rei touch each other's faces caressingly.  
  
"Surely they could do that with their chosen partners," Haruka argued watching Seiya kiss Serena's nose affectionately as Setsuna pulled them away from the door towards the park.  
  
"Destiny has something planned for them all and we can't change it," Setsuna told the two women who hugged each other sadly.  
  
6 months later…  
  
"Darien and I are getting married!" Rei yelled to the four girls in the room as she burst in her face red with a wide smile on it. She held out her hand and there was a ruby engagement ring on her finger and she showed it to all the girls.  
  
"Wow!!!" Mina said and the other girls followed her in awe then Serena smiled shyly.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to say anything until he gave me the ring but Seiya and I are getting married too," Serena revealed and a loud amount of squealing went on when suddenly there was very loud squealing and the five girls realised there was a negaverse attack.  
  
"Transform!" Serena commanded all serious and the girls ran out yelling their transformation words. They arrived on the scene and saw the three lights and Tuxedo Mask trying to fight a grotesque creature with the head of a fish and it smelt too.  
  
"Yuck!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed holding her nose before screaming as she ducked a spray of acid.  
  
Suddenly a black time porthole opened right behind Eternal Sailor Moon and both Super Sailor Mars and Sailor Star Fighter jumped to push her aside and as they did the hole pulled them inside then disappeared.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Moon were distraught and the creature laughed.  
  
"They are in my world now and you will never see them again," the fish creature laughed evilly and Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the creature who squealed as the rose hit his eyes and Eternal Sailor Moon used her power to destroy the creature. Both detransformed and stood where Super Sailor Mars and Sailor Star Fighter once stood while the other scouts and Starlight's stood behind them unsure of how to comfort the two.  
  
"They are gone," Serena, whispered a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I know," Darien replied holding Serena tightly a tear matching hers on his cheek and both hugged each other and cried for their lost loves.  
  
One year later….  
  
Darien was in the park looking out onto the lake. He had spent a lot of time there since Rei had disappeared. It made him feel better to be where he and Rei had their first date a long time ago. They had gone on a date in a rowboat when the boat was suddenly turned over and he had to drag Rei to shore. He often remembered what she had said to him the day they first began being boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"I'll never leave you, never," she had promised. Darien wiped away a tear and turned from the lake.  
  
"But you did my love, you did," he thought sadly walking home alone.  
  
Serena knelt at the shrine at Rei's temple and prayed for the millionth time since Rei and Seiya had disappeared.  
  
"Please keep my friends safe," she begged and rung the bell. Rei's grandpa came out of the temple doors and his face brightened when he saw Serena. Serena smiled at him as he had taken Rei's disappearance very hard. It was difficult to explain to Rei's grandpa how Rei had disappeared that day so the girls had told him their very precious secret, that they were Sailor Scouts. Chad had long since left the temple so Rei's grandpa was often starved for love and Serena and the other girls often visited him.  
  
"Hello," he said and Serena knelt down to hug him.  
  
"Hi grandpa," Serena said before looking at her watch.  
  
"It is good of you to pass by here and pray," Rei's grandpa said and Serena smiled.  
  
"I love to pray for Rei and Seiya, I must go grandpa," Serena said and Rei's grandpa said goodbye and shuffled back into the temple. Serena walked down the stairs feeling as lonely as ever and she wiped away the tear hat had trickled down her cheek. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell flat on her backside.  
  
"I am so sorry," she fumbled as the arms picked her up and she looked up into familiar blue eyes.  
  
"It's all right meatball head," he said with a smile but Serena could tell it was forced and they stared at each other before Serena threw herself into his arms crying. Darien didn't say a word but led her to a bench and sat her down. When Serena had stopped crying Darien wiped away her tears.  
  
"Do you think of her often Darien?" Serena asked sadly.  
  
"Always," he replied immediately before he asked, "Do you still think of him?"  
  
"Always," Serena said and they looked at each other.  
  
"They will never come back," Darien said slowly hoping not to make her burst into a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"I know, now I will never get married," Serena said as she felt her fourth finger on her left hand. Darien had planned to do this for a while since he knew Rei would never be coming back. She would have wanted it this way.  
  
"Serena you are the only other girl I have loved beside Rei and I know she would have wanted me to ask you this, will you marry me?" Darien asked and Serena looked at him to see if he was serious and when she saw he was she nodded.  
  
"Yes Darien I will marry you," Serena said and they kissed each other on the lips softly.  
  
Crystal Tokyo was created like planned and Darien and Serena gave up any hope of Seiya or Rei return so they married. After Crystal Tokyo was created and Serena and Darien gave birth to twins and they were very happy. They named the girl Reeny and the boy was named Darius and the couple were as happy as they could be without the ones they believed they truly loved. Next Serena became Neo Queen Serenity and Darien became King Endymion.  
  
One day when Serenity and Endymion were in the garden with Mercury, Venus and Jupiter a strange light in the garden caught their eyes as they watched two figures emerged from the light. One was female and she looked so beautifully mature with long black hair and familiar violet eyes. The other figure was male and had silver-black hair and ice blue eyes. They wore regal clothes even more beautiful than those Serenity and Endymion wore. The woman wore a tiara with a ruby love heart in the top and the man wore a gold band with a matching heart in his band. Serenity and Endymion recognised the two figures straight away.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Both said in unison and the two figures smiled.  
  
"We hoped you wouldn't forget us," Rei said and Endymion stepped forward.  
  
"As if we could," he said and Rei smiled at him longingly before turning her eyes to Seiya who took her hand in his comfortingly.  
  
"It is good to be back," Seiya said but Mercury didn't care about anything other than how they survived and this she asked straight away causing the two to laugh.  
  
"Well it all began after we were pulled in the hole, it transported us to a land called Ambrulia where the negaverse were fighting with the inhabitants but there the fight against the negaverse is much stronger and with my help," Seiya began but Rei interrupted and he stared at her admiringly.  
  
"And mine we defeated the Negaverse, sadly the King and Queen of Ambrulia were killed in the battle so the people of Ambrulia elected myself and Seiya to be the next rulers and we have been there ever since," Rei said but Serenity nor Endymion were concentrating on what the were saying. Both had noticed Seiya wore a deep purple ring on his four fingers on his left hand and Rei wore a matching ring on her four-finger left hand.  
  
"You two married," Serenity said after a few moments and Seiya and Rei looked at each other smiling adoringly.  
  
"We did," they said in unison before laughing and taking each other's hands affectionately and Rei giggled as Seiya kissed her hand. The other girls all stared for they didn't ever expect Seiya and Rei to come together after all they hardly used to notice the other was alive before they disappeared.  
  
"May we go inside?" Seiya whined loudly while Rei slapped him playfully when he added, "standing up for a long time hurts my legs especially with this holding onto my arm."  
  
"Oh yes, please follow me," Serenity said regaining her posture and Rei looked back to where she came from.  
  
"Come along dearest," She coaxed and a small girl stepped from the light. She had black hair with purple highlights and her eyes were sapphire blue. Mercury, Venus and Jupiter crooned over her when they realised she was Seiya and Rei's child. The child was even prettier than Reeny and Serenity folded her arms under her chest.  
  
"Are you coming inside or not?" she asked and everyone followed inside with Seiya, Rei and their child last.  
  
"What is her name?" Venus asked looking at the child who walked beside her mother gracefully just like her mother.  
  
"Sereiya," Rei replied as they entered the library. Serenity and Endymion shared a couch and Mercury, Venus and Jupiter took separate chairs and there was only a one seater left.  
  
"If you wait I can get you another chair brought in," Darien said to Rei but Rei shook her head.  
  
"Not necessary, I will make do with what I have got," she said sitting in Seiya's lap and pulling her little girl onto his other leg.  
  
They talked well into the evening about what had happened and what it was like were Seiya and Rei were living. Sereiya was asleep on Rei's shoulder and Rei decided it was time she went to bed.  
  
"Can I please take Sereiya to bed? If you want us to stay that is," Rei said knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course we want you to stay," Serenity said and announced the congregation was over and led Seiya and Rei to their rooms with Seiya carrying his daughter in his arms. As soon as Seiya and Rei had closed the door to their room Serenity followed by an angry King Endymion ran to Setsuna's room. Both were angry that Pluto didn't tell them that their loves would have returned.  
  
"You knew all along didn't you Pluto?" Endymion demanded and Pluto turned to them tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, all the outers knew," she confirmed calmly and before Endymion could explode Serenity spoke.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" she all but screamed and Pluto turned to her with a smile even though she was crying.  
  
"Would it have made any difference?" she asked and Serenity realised what was going on.  
  
"No I suppose not," she said and Endymion understood too but he was still angry and realisation of what Pluto had done to ensure Rei and Seiya would not interfere.  
  
"But why couldn't you and fate leave us on our own we would have been fine why did you open that stupid porthole?" Endymion declared and Pluto looked angry.  
  
"No you wouldn't have been fine if I hadn't opened the porthole, if Rei and Seiya didn't go to Ambrulia it would have been overtaken by the Negaverse and with the Ambrulia power Crystal Tokyo would easily be defeated, it had to be this way," Pluto explained and Endymion and Serenity went quiet.  
  
"I see," Serenity mumbled after a long silence.  
  
Screams of fear echoed through the palace.  
  
"The negaverse," Endymion said with rage as he ran to find out what was going on followed by Serenity.  
  
The discovered the Negaverse had attacked and they had their master with them this time.  
  
Mercury, Venus and Jupiter had joined Serenity and Endymion in the conference room and decided to attack with their full force. They forgot about Rei and Seiya who were once part of the team but having fought without them for so long nobody noticed their absence  
  
"Let's go," Serenity commanded and the group headed to fight. They all gave it their best but any attack they threw would get repelled.  
  
"We can't give up," Endymion yelled as he got thrown against a wall and was silent.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity screamed as she felt her heart being pulled from her body. I love him, she realised, and I love him more than Seiya.  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and cried out as his wife was blasted with an electric bolt.  
  
"Serenity," he cried out hoarsely as he crawled to her side.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and Endymion took her into his arm.  
  
"I love you Princess Serena, Meatball head, Serena and my beautiful Serenity," Endymion said then he saw a red light emanating from the palace.  
  
"Look," he said and Serenity stared at her palace.  
  
Rei and Seiya were levitating into the sky right in front of the master of the negaverse and whatever he threw just bounced off them and they continued unharmed.  
  
They watched in amazement as Rei and Seiya joined both hands together and bent their heads.  
  
"By the power of the universe," Rei began.  
  
"And the power of our love," Seiya added.  
  
"We banish you forever into hell," Rei said firmly and the master began to squeal.  
  
"Be gone demon of evil," Seiya yelled out.  
  
"Forever," they both screamed and a red light went from the space between their arms and into the master who screamed in agony and crumbled away. His followers were confused and that gave the Crystal Tokyo guards time to kill them all.  
  
Rei and Seiya slowly sunk to earth and they ran to Endymion and Serenity.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Rei asked and Serenity gave her a look.  
  
"I just got blasted by an electric bolt do you really think I'm alright?" Serenity asked sarcastically and Rei laughed.  
  
"She'll be right," Rei said before kneeling beside Darien and Seiya knelt beside Serenity.  
  
Both reached out and touched the others foreheads and Serenity and Endymion groaned as broken ribs were shifted back into place and wounds were healed.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Serenity asked when she regained her breath.  
  
"Ambrulia," Rei declared happily and looked at the couple before her.  
  
"So have you two found out yet?" Seiya asked them and Serenity and Endymion raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Have you two found out that love needs time to blossom and grow, that even if you believe you have a true love you can still be happy and maybe happier with one you grow to love?" Rei said and Endymion grinned grabbing Serenity about the waist.  
  
"Yes, ma'm," he said laughing.  
  
"We are all so lucky and someday our families will be living happily side by side," Rei promised and Serenity raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Is that a prediction or a wish?" Serenity asked and Rei looked towards the palace balcony where Sereiya and Darius stood side by side.  
  
"Both I do believe," Rei said gesturing to the two children who were unconsciously holding hands in their fear of what was happening.  
  
"Maybe," Endymion mused and the four looked at each other.  
  
"Who'd have thought our lives would turn out this way?" Seiya said as they looked from one to another.  
  
"It was what destiny wanted wasn't it?" Rei said and the two couples hugged tightly.  
  
"We'll be friends forever," Serenity cried out happily.  
  
"Promise?" Rei asked sweetly and Serenity hugged her as tight as she could.  
  
"Definitely," Serenity replied and both the girls laughed as they wondered how two girls who started out as rivals could have ended up best friends. 


End file.
